A Wicked Game
by Pigtail Goddess
Summary: A struggling new star and ultrafamous diva are both forced into a staged relationship to better their careers...but the real romance begins with the people pulling the strings. SanMir, InuKag


A/N: New story, new author….what can I say? Enjoy, I guess.

o

o

o

o

o

"No, No, NO!" Sango winced as the director let out an inhuman shriek. He seemed ready to strike someone about the head. "How many times do I have to say it, Miss Higurashi? HOW MANY TIMES?"

"At least once more, I guess!" Kagome laughed humorlessly, trying to downplay the situation. She had a sick sort of grimace on her face—Sango guessed it was supposed to be a smile.

"SEX SELLS!" The fat man spat, actually spraying spittle on poor Kagome's face. She quickly wiped it off, looking quite pale. "I want you to act SEXY! I want you to look SEXY! I want you to remind me of a playboy bunny, not my kindergarten teacher!"

Kagome nodded quickly, wringing her hands. "Playboy bunny. Right. Got it." She gave a helpless look towards Sango, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Sango sighed, standing up from her chair where she had been taking "business notes" (a.k.a drawing a cartoon of the director in a baboon suit.)

"Mr. Tama?" Sango called out, her voice containing that no-nonsense tone that all major Hollywood agents possess. "If I could have a word please?"

The director rolled his eyes. He knew what this meant; Kagome had a problem, and her agent was now going to chew him out for it.

"Yes, Miss Sagawa?" Sango Sagawa had only been in the business for a short while, but she already had a reputation for being a real hard-ass when it came to the career of her client.

"I can't help but asking—why do you feel the need to accentuate sex in your music videos?" Sango pursed her lips, pushing her bangs out of her eyes before folding her arms to wait for his answer.

"Oh, for the love of--! How many times do I have to _tell_ you people! SEX SELLS, goddammit! Maybe you haven't noticed this before?"

"But Kagome's personality-" Sango stopped herself. The rich and famous didn't understand the word 'personality', like a celebrity might actually have a unique thought in her brain that wasn't just created by her agent to gain fans. "Kagome's _image_ has nothing to do with sex. In fact…we're trying to steer clear of that stereotype."

Mr. Tama crossed his arms, mimicking the girl before him. "Look, Miss Sagawa, you hired me to make a premiere music video for this girl that would get her noticed. Sex gets you noticed nowadays. It's sad, but it's true. I'm just going along with Miss Higurashi's music here."

Sango scrunched her face in confusion. "But the song has nothing to do with-"

"A music video with a half-naked girl shaking her stuff will get you NOTICED nowadays. It'll get people talking about her." The fat baboon man was beginning to turn a very strange shade of purple. And a vein in his forehead was bulging…Sango was no doctor, but that definitely didn't look normal.

"But the music videos that get the most attention are the ones that break out of the usual norm, isn't that right? Shouldn't you be directing a music video that won't contribute to the millions of half-naked girls shaking their stuff?" Sango spat out the last bit with a hint of disgust; she hated the chauvinistic terms used in this business.

Mr. Tama took a step forward, shoving a sausage-like finger in her face. "Are you trying to tell me how to do my job, Miss Sagawa?" Sango took a step back, startled. There was a moment of hesitation when she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Er, well, no, I mean, that is-" At the lack of response, he threw his hands in the air.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE BEEN IN THIS BUSINESS SINCE BEFORE YOU WERE BORN, SWEETHEART, AND I DON'T NEED ANY TWO-FACED HUSSY LIKE YOU TELLING ME HOW TO DO MY JOB! AND FORGET ABOUT FINDING ANOTHER DIRECTOR FOR YOUR LITTLE '_BREAK OUT MUSIC VIDEO'_. I'LL MAKE SURE NO OTHER DIRECTOR IN TOWN WILL TOUCH YOU!"

Sango watched him waddle out the door, slamming it with an effective thud. The crewmembers paused for a moment, letting it all sink in…before moving with incredible speed to pack up their equipment.

"Bugger," Sango muttered under her breath. "Bugger, blast…" Then, unable to control herself, she hissed, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Kagome jumped off of the stage designed to look like a rain forest. "Well, not exactly the video we wanted, I guess?"

Sango's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

She shrugged. "You always did have a temper. Apparently so did Mr. Baboon Suit. Where are my clothes? I mean, now that there's no need for me to wear this bikini…"

"They're right over there," Sango sighed. "Jesus, I've really fucked things up, haven't I?" Kagome cringed. Sango almost never cursed; she must have been really upset. "I swear I'll make it up to you, Kagome. We'll find another way to promote your new CD."

Kagome frowned, buttoning up her conservative blouse. "I wish I could just get noticed for my music…"

"I wish it was that easy. This town is so twisted; unless you come out with a bang, they wouldn't notice you if you were The Beatles. I thought the easiest way to go would be a kick-ass music video, but that's out of the cards now, I guess. And unless we do something soon, you'll forever remain as 'the keyboardist and back-up vocalist from The Sailor Suits.'"

Kagome nodded sadly. "Things were so much easier when I was just part of the band. I didn't have to worry about promoting any stupid solo career." She thought wistfully of the band she had started in high school with her three friends: Yuka on lead vocals and guitar, Eri on electric violin and bass, Ayumi on drums, and Kagome on keyboards and back-up vocals. As The Sailor Suits they had become a huge sensation, but Kagome had decided she wanted to start a solo career in addition to the band.

"Well, you were the one who wanted to try and make it on your own. And you're technically just on a break from the band, so you can always go back if you want to."

Kagome nodded. "Let's go get some coffee. You still owe me a frapuccino, you know."

"From when!"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I'm sure there's a time when you promised me a frapuccino and forgot about it. So now's your chance to buy me a tall, caramel frapuccino-"

"With skim milk, a shot of espresso, and extra whipped cream." Sango rolled her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that you've started making me buy these for you on a regular basis?"

Kagome pecked her on the cheek. "Because you're going crazy! To the coffee shop!"

o

o

o

o

"One tall caramel frapuccino with skim milk a shot of espresso and extra whipped cream please," Sango muttered in one breath. "And a cup of tea." She couldn't stand the taste of coffee, but she loved caffeine.

The kid behind the counter looked up at her with bored eyes. "Anything else?" She shook her head. "That'll be five fifty." Sango looked up at the prices. Five dollars for the frapuccino, fifty cents for the tea. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. My. God. Are you…are you Kagome Higurashi from The Sailor Suits!" Sango turned to see two girls in tie-dye run squealing towards Kagome. Sango smiled. She knew how much Kagome loved getting recognized.

"That's me!" Kagome laughed. "Do you guys like our music?"

"Are you kidding?" One of the girls had purple highlights in her hair. "You guys are so rad! You've _totally_ changed rock music for our generation."

"_Totally_." The other girl agreed. "So many bands are trying to shove the same music down our throats. You guys are liberating."

Sango had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Kagome had probably already fallen in love with these airheads; she loved it when people commented on how different her music was. And Lord knows she liked tie-dye.

"Well, why don't you write down your names and addresses for me and I'll send you some stuff signed by the band?"

The girls' mouths dropped open.

"And I'm currently making a solo CD that's coming out soon. Make sure you check it out, ok?"

"OK!" They would have agreed to anything by this point. The girls were mesmerized as they scribbled down their names and addresses on a cocktail napkin.

"It was nice meeting you!" Kagome smiled, waving as they left the coffee shop. Sango plopped down next to her, handing over the frapuccino.

"Nice boost to your ego, huh?" Sango grinned.

"Shut up!" Kagome took a slurp of her drink, smiling at the taste. "Yum…just the way I like them." She took another sip, then set it down on the table.

"So, Sango, how's your love life going?"

Sango coughed, spluttering tea all over the table.

"Attractive," Kagome replied sarcastically, handing her a napkin. "I guess that means all is well in Sango-land, huh."

"Now _you_ shut up!" Sango tried futilely to wipe the tea remnants off of her shirt. "I've been, uh, really busy lately."

Kagome sighed. "Here we go again…" Sango glared.

"I mean, of course I _would_ have been going out every night…partying till the light of day…meeting all sorts of fantastic guys…butI'vebeenbusy." She said the last part very fast, hoping Kagome wouldn't notice.

"Oh, bull shit. Tell me the truth: have you been on a date since Kuranosuke?"

Sango winced, thinking of her sugary-sweet ex-boyfriend. "Um, not exactly a _date_, per say…"

"Sango!" She shouted, glaring at her best friend. "Didn't you _promise_ me you were going to go out on at least one date? Tell me the truth, Sango, how is your infamous love life?"

"Fine, it's non-existent, ok?" Sango glowered. "And what about you, you hypocrite? Have you gone out with anyone serious since the amazing Hojo?"

Kagome's high school sweetheart had turned into a bit of a disaster. When she broke up with him halfway through college he had stalked her for a year, going so far as to filling her dorm room with roses (much to Sango's annoyance) and bursting in on all her classes to declare his love. Kagome had finally gotten a restraining order against him, and hadn't seen him since.

"Of course I have! Remember Itsuki Tai? I was with him for a few months during college. Then there was Hiro for a little bit last year, and…" Kagome paused, mumbling out the last part, "And…well…Koga and I have been on and off for a couple months now…" Sango exploded.

"You're still seeing him! Kagome, that guy is a _major_ pill!"

"To you, all guys are pills!"

"True. But that's not the point!" Sango shook her head with frustration. "Kagome, you told me that you don't love him!"

Kagome shrugged. "Love doesn't matter much nowadays."

"Oh, don't give me that, that's _my_ line. You're Miss 'Hopeless Romantic'. Don't try and tell me that you don't still believe that your Prince Charming is going to come along and whisk you off your feet. If you don't see a future with Koga—and I really hope you don't—then why are you staying with him?"

"Out of sheer laziness?" Kagome tried. "And anyway, you have _effectively_ managed to change the subject. I believe we were talking about your pathetic love life, not mine."

Sango groaned. "What's there to talk about? I have no love life, and I'm perfectly satisfied with that. How the heck am I supposed to maintain a relationship when it takes all my energy to remain the 'tough, no-nonsense agent'?" She shook her head. "Things aren't as easy as they were in college, Kagome."

"I know that. Don't you think I know that?" Kagome sighed. "I just had no clue it was going to be this hard to survive in this town…"

"We've managed so far. I never guessed The Sailor Suits would be so big." At Kagome's fatal death glare, Sango quickly held up her hands. "Come on, it's a one in a million chance that you'll make it in this business. I never knew we would be that one in a million."

"Nice save."

"Thank you."

Kagome finished the rest of her frapuccino, licking whipped cream off of the straw. "Well, I have to go. I promised the girls I would take them out to dinner after the shoot and tell them how the video went." She winked. "Interesting story, huh?"

"Hush up, you. I guess I better get home too."

"Hot date tonight?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

o

o

o

"Evening, Miss Sagawa. You're back early tonight." The doorman tipped his hat.

Sango looked at her watch. Nine o'clock. _Well, I guess it's early compared to the last two weeks…when I was getting home at midnight…_

She smiled at him to thank him because she was on her cell phone. "Yes, sir, I understand that the circumstances have now changed, but I believe our position can still be maintained." She struggled to find her keys while juggling her brief case, purse, and several important documents as she backed into the elevator, all the while keeping the cell phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder.

"No, sir. Yes, sir. No, sir." She used the worn-down toe of her high heels to press the button for the tenth floor. "Perhaps we could schedule a magazine interview, sir? No, sir, I know that won't be enough, but at least it will be a start from what we had going." The doors swung open, and Sango managed to trip out of the elevator, stumbling towards her room, praying to every spiritual being there was that she wouldn't drop anything.

"Yes, sir, I received that email, and I reviewed the documented requests like you asked, and none of them seemed to really suit the idea Miss Higurashi was proposing." It felt weird to refer to her best friend as "Miss Higurashi", but she had to maintain that sense of professionalism when talking to the incredibly inhuman CEO of the music label currently supporting Kagome's record release.

"No, she wanted to—oh, yes, I understand, sir. I'll call you with the results in the morning. Yes, sir, first thing in the morning. Thank you, sir." She slapped her phone shut and slammed it into her pocket. "Stubborn jackass!"

With much labored work she managed to push her keys into the lock, finally getting into her apartment. She was greeted by a loud, angry snarl.

"Myaaaaaahhhhhhh. Myaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." Kirara's meow was grumpy and hungry. "Myaaaaaaahhhhhhh…"

"I know, I know," Sango cooed, sidestepping the adorable cat as she tried to bite her. Kirara was an unbearably cute little thing, but sometimes Sango wondered if there was a ferocious fire-cat underneath that fluffy exterior. She fed Kirara quickly, then attended to her own rumbling stomach.

Sango opened the fridge and stared in disappointment. A carton of sour milk, leftovers from dinner four nights ago, and a lump of something discernable. She thought it might be cheese. Had it really been that long since she bought groceries?

_I've been so busy lately…_Sango grabbed the phone and dialed in the all-too familiar number.

"Hi, I'd like to order a—oh, yes, this is Sango. Hello, Mrs. Wu. I'm fine. No, that's ok." Sango tried not to think about how sad it was that the Chinese take-out owner knew her by her voice. "I'd like an order of ginger tofu, moo shoo pork, garlic noodles, and rice. Yes that's all. I live on—oh, yes, that's right. Wow. You remembered where I live. And my number is—oh. Wow. You knew that one too. Thank you, bye." Sango hung up quickly.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Sango looked down at Kirara, happily munching on her fancy feast. She gave Sango a bored look, then returned to her meal. "I should have known you wouldn't do me any favors. " She scratched the cat behind her ears.

The food came, and Sango sat down to her feast in front of some TV show, she wasn't sure what it was called. She had let her hair down, something she never did during work, and the black strands cascaded down her shoulders, to the middle of her back. Kirara was curled up by her side, sleeping.

Sango speared a piece of tofu and stuck it into her mouth, chewing on the spongy substance. She wasn't really paying attention to the loud noise blaring out of the TV. It was on more for company than for entertainment.

Sango hated it when her apartment sounded silent. It was then that she felt the most alone…and Sango hated feeling alone. She hated feeling alone because she was independent. She had spent all her life trying to prove to everyone that she could make it on her own…and now that it had actually happened, she had to pretend it was everything she had always wanted.

Well…not all her life, actually. Sango bowed her head at this thought. She tried not to think about how different things could have been if only…

"Stop pitying yourself!" Sango shouted, causing Kirara to jump five feet in the air. _How different things could have been? My life is fine the way it is! I have a well-paying job, my apartment is great, and I'm helping Kagome achieve her dreams. _

_But what about my dreams?_

"Oh, shut up," she snarled to herself, switching off the TV. She was tired anyway. "These are your dreams. You've achieved them. Be happy."

_Maybe if you wrote him a letter…called him…tried to get a hold of him…_

"I've tried all of that, haven't I?" Sango snarled. She wondered if arguing with herself meant she had gone off the deep end. But, in her heart, she knew that she had been insane for quite some time now.

"I've tried all of that, and he doesn't want anything to do with me!" These words stung, more because they were true than anything. After all she had done for him…after she had cared for him…even though she could hardly take care of herself…

_This job is killing you. The corruption, the stereotypes, the superficial nature, the fake smiles…it's killing you. You need to get out. _

"I can't get out!" Sango wanted to scream at herself. So she did. "Besides, this is what I've always wanted!"

_No it's not…_

"SHUT UP!" She slammed her fist onto her granite coffee table, wincing at the pain and the thought of the bruise that was sure to show up. But the voice was quiet.

This was why she liked filling the apartment with noise. It silenced that voice…that sliver of doubt that whispered that she might not actually be as happy as she thought she was…

But how could she not be happy? It had been "best friends at first sight" for her and Kagome when they met each other at college, when they shared a dorm room. And when she found out about The Sailor Suits and how they had just started struggling to make it big, she proposed the idea to Kagome that she could be the band manager.

It had made sense at the time. She was majoring in business (and had a double major in art, but that didn't matter) and liked the idea of dealing with people rather than running a corporation. Of course, band manager had turned into band manager plus Kagome's agent, which then turned into band manager plus Kagome's agent plus Kagome's personal assistant. It had all happened so fast…but Sango enjoyed it, and went along with whatever happened.

Then the head chairman on the board of the Shikon Music label had gone to see The Sailor Suits. Sango remembered the excitement they all felt when they found out who was in the audience. He loved it, he loved them, and he loved their music. He informed the CEO immediately.

It was only a couple months later that they moved out to the city.

And that's when hell broke loose.

"I'm too tired for this…" Sango muttered, not even caring anymore if she was crazy. It was time for bed.

Sango quickly changed into her pajamas. As she pulled the worn-in tank top over her torso she managed to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror—and froze.

Sango took a step forward, frowning slightly. She looked so…tired. And thin. Sango was more than slightly disgusted when she realized she could make out her ribs through her shirt. Her skin was so pale she looked ill, except for the bruised-looking circles under her eyes.

"You look like a mess," Sango told her reflection, a hint of nostalgia in her voice. She remembered being in total control in high school, and now she could only feel 100 confident if she was in a business suit talking about something completely impersonal. It was things like Kagome's out-of-the-blue "love life" question that sent her in a tizzy.

"When did things get so complicated…" She murmured, turning away from the fatigued face staring back at her.

Oh well. Enough deep thoughts for the night. Sango collapsed onto her bed, dreaming of vacations and home-cooked meals.

o

o

o

"WAKE UP!" Sango's alarm clock screamed at her.

Or, at least, that's what all that loud beeping sounded like.

_If I ignore it, it will go away…_Sango assured herself, curling up into a tighter ball. _Just shut up, little alarm clock. Just shut up and give Sango a few more hours of sleep…_

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP-"

Sango let out a strange, strangled scream as she swung her arm out in some sort of drunken karate move, smashing the alarm clock and effectively shutting it up. She closed her eyes and snuggled back into her bed.

A few minutes later she kicked away her blankets in frustration, flopping out of bed with a scowl on her face. Of course now she couldn't get back to sleep.

"Why in God's name did I set it for that early?" Sango grumbled. "Its not like I had anything to do today…"

_I'll call you with the results first thing in the morning…_

"DAMMIT!"

o

o

o

"…and that's all I've gathered so far, sir," Sango finished, rather uncomfortably. Maybe because she was buttoning her shirt while on her cell phone, trying desperately to sound like she was completely focused.

"Umm, yes, sir. I apologize that it's not as detailed as you would like." _You unsatisfied butt head! I read ten pages of notes on this thing! _"Well, actually Miss Higurashi made sure this day was clear because she wanted time to relax after the video, so the day is free, sir. I'm not sure it's wise to plan anything major—well, yes, I understand that, sir. Still, I think we should probably lay low…uh huh…but are you sure a party is in our best interests? …uh huh…yes, sir…I understand…I'll inform Miss Higurashi immediately. Yes, sir. No, sir. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Ugh. Kagome would be pissed. The CEO of the company had made plans for Kagome to attend a huge party tonight celebrating the premiere of a major blockbuster. He had somehow managed to get her in…something about knowing a member of the cast…and now thought it would be wise for Kagome to go and rub elbows with the rich and famous.

It was probably a great idea that would get Kagome lots of publicity. Except for one thing.

Kagome HATED celebrity parties.

Let's just say the girl was not a party animal. She could handle about a cup of liquor before she passed out. Crowds made her uncomfortable. And she really didn't like the loud, thumping techno/hip-hop that was blared out of speakers nowadays. Plus, she didn't really have a lot of connections, so she never really knew anybody at these parties. In fact, after the last bash had ended in disaster, Kagome had sworn _never_ to attend a party unwillingly again.

And now Sango was the lucky girl who got to tell Kagome that she was being forced to, unwillingly, attend another party. What a great day this was going to be.

Sango began to pull her hair up in the standard high ponytail when a thick sheet of pain shot up from her arm. She quickly brought her hand back down—only to see a large, nasty-looking purple bruise blossoming on her knuckles. It hurt like hell's fire, and for the next hour Sango struggled to go through her morning chores without moving her hand.

The apartment was too silent again, so this time Sango turned on the radio, listening mindlessly to the weather being read by an overly enthusiastic DJ.

"Well, it's another beautiful day here in sunny L.A, folks, and I hope you have something planned because today is the day to wear those sunshine smiles!"

Sango resisted the urge to vomit as she hastily changed the station, quickly stopping when she heard a Sailor Suits' song.

"_Night has a face—the face is my own—dark, empty space—It smiles and frowns—I look down on you—can you see what I see—such exquisite despair—you can't hide from me…"_ Yuka's husky voice was accentuated by the clear sound of Kagome's in the background, while Eri's violin and Kagome's keyboards soared above it all, creating a haunting duet that was turned into a rock ballad by the thick guitar and steady drums playing loudly, and yet still fading into the backdrop of the song. Sango had learned a lot about music from Kagome—enough to make her really appreciate the beauty of this song. It was one of her favorites.

The song reminded Sango of the good news she had the pleasure of bestowing upon her best friend. _I'll be lucky if she doesn't burn me alive…_

Well, what had to happen, had to happen. If Kagome didn't appreciate the fact that it was all to better her career, then, well—Sango would just have to give her a piece of her mind, now wouldn't she?

Knowing this would never happen, Sango picked up her cell and punched in the all-too familiar number.

"Hi, Sango!" Sango jumped. Caller ID freaked her out every time. "What's up, buttercup?"

_Oh Jesus, she'll kill me. _"Not much, Kagome! Just…calling to say hello!" Sango cringed at the extreme cheeriness of her voice. Apparently Kagome had noticed it as well, because her voice immediately darkened.

"Sango, what are you going to make me do?"

"What?" Sango felt nervous. Her best friend sounded very creepy…like she was holding a pointy knife in her hand or something equally threatening. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me, Sango. You haven't called me 'just to say hello' in two years. And you sound waaaaaaay too happy to be considered innocent." She paused for a moment, then started in again. "What do you want, Sango?"

Sango sighed. There was no point in beating around the bush; it would just piss Kagome off. "There's a big party being held for this movie premiere, and Taisho wants you there."

Sango held the phone away as the string of colorful language flew loudly from Kagome's mouth. When she brought it back to her ear, she was just in time for a rant.

"No way, Sango. NO WAY. What did I tell you last time, huh? What did I tell you, Sango? I said NO MORE PARTIES. NO MORE, Sango. I swore. I swore. Does that mean anything to you? Plus, I feel like my brain has been run over by a semi. A SEMI. I have _such_ a hangover, Sango, its not even funny. I'm even giving myself a headache right now. Oh God, I should _not_ have had that Cosmo last night with the girls. That was _such_ a mistake. I think I threw up all of my internal organs last night. And do you think I'm going out again? To a place FULL of booze? Just the thought has the toilet beckoning again. Oh Christ, I probably _reek_ of vomit. No way, Sango. Do you hear me? NO WAY."

Sango massaged her temples. It was at times like these that she really, really, _really_ hated her job. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but-"

"No buts! I'm not going!"

Sango tried again. "Just think of it as an opportunity to buy new clothes!"

"I don't like shopping _that_ much!"

"New shoes too…"

"NO!"

"I bet the company will pay for them, too! You know, as an investment in your career!"

"NO MEANS NO, SANGO! Have you ever even _been_ to one of these evil instruments of torture? They SUCK! Just a bunch of drunk celebrities that I _don't know_ dressed in barely-there dresses, grinding up against each other and smoking pot or…or…look, I don't even _know_ what they're shooting up in those back rooms. I _never_ fit in!"

"Of course I've been to them!" Sango tried to explain. "Yes, they aren't fun, but they're _necessary_. And besides, this one is different." _I think_. "It's a movie premiere. And formal wear is required. That means dresses, at least knee length!"

The end of the line went quiet. Sango bit her lip.

"I have a deal, Sango. It's the only way you're getting me to this party. If you say no to this, I'm staying home and watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, okay?"

"Ok. Really, I'll do anything, Kagome. Taisho will burn me at the stake if I don't get you there. I mean-"

"You go with me, Sango."

"He really is such a bastard. Of course, he does he job excellently, but he's just so rude to me, and I even work for-" Sango stopped, the words sinking in. "Wait. What?"

"If I have to suffer at this party, you will suffer with me. I need a friend there, Sango. We can even go shopping together! Lord knows you need something else in your wardrobe besides business suits."

"Me? But…but…" Sango felt her words flounder in the air, helpless and pathetic. "But…but…"

"We can even get you some decent pumps! I mean, no offense or anything, but those 400 pairs of 'sensible' black high-heels you own _really_ need some strappy red friends…"

"My high-heels aren't boring!" Sango snapped, feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed and horrified and defensive at the same time. "They're perfect for work!"

"So you'll go then?"

"No—wait—I mean—I didn't say that!" Sango slumped down to the floor. "Can't you take Yuka? Or Eri? Or Ayumi? Wouldn't they be better suited for this kind of thing?"

"You're my best friend, Sango. I want you. If you don't go, I don't go."

Sango felt like throwing a tantrum, but she closed her eyes and counted to ten. _Come on, Sango, come on! You're a fierce Hollywood agent; just tell her no and force her to go on her own!_

"I'll even do your hair, Sango! Wouldn't that be fun? To have your hair in something other than a high ponytail?"

"I like my ponytail!" _I'm dodging bullets here!_ "Kagome, you have to understand. Hollywood…dressing up…fancy, twenty-dollar cocktails…that's not for me. It's not my scene, not my thing. You know I'm _way _too uptight for things like that. And besides, who would want me there anyway?"

"_I _would want you there," Kagome stubbornly insisted. "I'm sure other agents would be at this thing!"

"That's just it! They wouldn't! Because that's not the agent's job! The agent's job is to stay in the shadows, helping their client get accepted to these parties while staying home by the phone to hear who they've met and how to use it to their advantage! Agents just don't _do_ the kind of stuff you're making me do, Kagome!"

"Then don't go as my agent! Go as my best friend. When we introduce you, it will be 'And of course you know my good friend, Sango Sagawa?' Even if they don't know you, they'll pretend to because they'll think they're supposed to! No one will question it, Sango. Besides." Sango could just imagine Kagome placing her hand on her hip. "There's no way in seven hells that I'm going if you aren't there by my side."

Sango paused, the feeling of dread coiling in her stomach. _Oh please, oh please, oh please…don't make me do this, Kagome!_

"So what do you say, Sango?"

NO! Is what Sango wanted to scream, slamming the phone shut and throwing it across the room. "I guess so…" is what she really said.

"Great!" Kagome's voice was back to its normal chirp. "Then I'll finish my breakfast and pick you up in an hour. We'll shop till we drop, and I'm not dropping until we get you a suitable dress. Ok, Sango?"

"Kagome…"

"There's no way out, Sango!" Sango was surprised how high and giggly the devil's voice sounded. "I'll see you in an hour. And you better be wearing comfy shoes. And a strapless bra. In case we want to go the sleeveless route."

"Are you really sure this is necessary…?"

"Of course! Now, I have to go Sango. Be ready in an hour, okay?"

"Okay…" Sango managed meekly. The phone beeped back at her.

Sango groaned; Kagome really didn't understand what she was asking for. She was beyond awkward at these kinds of things—it was just an uncomfortable experience for everyone involved. This included her, most likely Kagome, and any poor soul who tried to engage her in a conversation. Sango was terrific at talking business. Hell, she had only been involved with Hollywood for a short amount of time, and already she had a reputation of getting things done quickly, efficiently, and the way _she_ wanted them. Up-and-coming stars were leaving her messages every day, _begging_ her to take them on as a client.

But when it came to a social setting? She repelled people like bug spray.

_I am _not_ cut out for this…_Sango repeated this over and over as she searched her closet for a strapless bra. When was the last time she had worn a dress? Like, a serious, for-real dress? Sango snickered at the idea. She avoided formal dances in college. She had skipped prom in high school. And pretty much every other dance in her Junior and Senior year had gone unattended. Which meant…

Sango felt her face grow pale. Oh no…

_She hadn't worn a dress since her tenth grade semi-formal!_

"Oh God…" Sango pulled out a white strapless and slouched on her bed. "I'm going to be ill…"

Her cell phone interrupted this wave on nausea. Sango answered it without checking the number.

"Hello?"

"Sango. I just heard the news. What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

Sango grinned, immediately forgetting her party-woes. It was Ayame: her fiery (both figuratively and literally, referring to her bright red hair) colleague at the Shikon label. She was Sango's assistant of sorts, as well as many other things around the company. While working under Sango she was trying to learn as much as possible, to have experience for when _she_ became an agent.

"Ayame, you have to understand. The reason why The Sailor Suits are popular, and, therefore, why Kagome is popular, is because they brought something new into the music world. How do you think her fans would respond if she came out with an everyday, by-the-book music video?"

"But what about that famous saying? Umm…you know…the one about any media coverage is good media coverage?"

Sango ignored the botched adage. "While its true that the music video Mr. Tamaguchi was planning on producing would attract immediate attraction, it would lose fans in the long run, and also destroy the carefully-constructed image we've built for Kagome over the years."

Ayame was quiet, letting this sink in. "Still, Taisho is pissed."

Sango rolled her eyes; something she would never do in his presence. "I bet he is. But I know I did the right thing, and so does Kagome, and that's really all that matters."

"Do you know what you're going to do instead?"

"Honestly?" Sango picked out a pair of comfortable shoes and slipped them on. "I don't know yet. We have an interview and photo shoot scheduled with several important magazines, but that's all I've got so far. And Mr. Tama was right—no director will touch her right now. We'll have to wait until the release to snag one."

Sango heard a snort through the telephone. "You've got a lot riding on a couple magazine articles. That's risky, Sango. We have to do better than that."

"I'll think of something, don't worry."

"I know. You always do." Ayame's voice dropped down. "But it better be good, Sango. It better be pretty _damn_ good. I've heard rumors."

It was all she had to keep from groaning. Rumors were everywhere nowadays—sometimes good, most often bad. "What rumors?"

"Rumors about you. Getting _fired_, Sango."

Sango tried not to let the word strike fear into her heart. Ah yes, the dreaded "f-word." Far more powerful than _fuck _could ever be.

"Don't worry about it, Ayame. I know how to do my job." She could just imagine the red-haired girl twirling a lock of hair from one of her pigtails around her finger.

"I hope so." Ayame sighed. "Look, I gotta go. Call me if you have any updates, okay?"

"You'll be the first to know." She assured her. She thought for a moment of Taisho and the whole 'fired' thing. "Well, second, probably."

o

o

o

o

"I look like a whore." Sango complained.

Kagome groaned, seriously considering murdering her friend. "You can't be serious. You look beautiful."

The dress was floor-length, rose-colored, and had a strapless, heart-shaped neckline. It was gorgeous. It was stunning. It made Sango look like a super model.

And she hated it.

"Do you see how big it makes my chest look?" She sighed, turning away from the wall of mirrors designed especially for making a person look good. "Kagome, I can't wear this. I can't pull this off, and you know it."

"That's what you said about the green one with lace. And the red, sparkly, off the shoulders one. And the white one with blue flowers on it. And they all looked fabulous on you!" Kagome, of course, had already picked out her entire outfit, including a beautiful knee length, midnight blue silk dress with short cropped sleeves and an A-line skirt. Not only this, but Kagome had also bought shoes, a necklace, and a clip for her hair. And Sango hadn't even decided on a dress yet.

"Sorry, Kagome, but you won't be able to sell me on this one." Sango unzipped it, stepping out quickly and looking around. "Where's the next one?"

"That was the last one!"

"Really?" Sango looked suspiciously pleased. "Oh well. I guess I can't go then. I have my cell phone with me—you can call one of your friends if you want."

Kagome was not to be defeated. "What about this one?" She quickly pulled a random dress that the last person had left behind off the wall.

Sango inspected it. It was black, which was a good sign—black was a good color for her. It wasn't strapless, looked about calf-length, and had no outrageous slits up the sides.

"Ok, I'll try it on. But this is the last dress, Kagome." Sango knew this was an empty threat, but said it anyway, and quickly stepped into the dress. With Kagome's help, the dress was zipped, and…

"This is the one," Sango decided immediately.

"Are you sure?" Kagome was doubtful. "I mean, it looks nice, but it's nothing special."

"That's what _makes_ it special," Sango insisted, turning to the side so she could admire her profile. "It needs a home, Kagome."

The dress had a low, softened v-shaped neckline, but it was just high enough to make it acceptable in Sango's eyes. It was slim at the waist, making her look long and slender. And the sleeves were like a tank top, with a thin ruffle of the same material giving them a girly touch. Sango was in love.

"But its so plain-" Kagome tried to protest, but Sango ignored her.

"It will be a nice break from the gaudy dresses everyone else will be wearing." Sango sighed, finally unzipping herself and stepping out, reaching for her normal clothes to get changed. "If it's not this one, I'm not going."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, fine." She grabbed her purse and headed for the counter, when she stopped suddenly, her eyes bright.

"Do you hear that?"

Sango looked over her shoulder as she buttoned her gray slacks. "Hear what?"

Kagome's smile was so big Sango was afraid it was trying to escape from her face. "The song! The song!"

Sango listened closely to hear the low, haunting bass lick of Eri, booming through the fitting room speakers. Soon Ayumi's drums punched in, and Yuka's guitar started crunching pretty much their only hard rock song.

"Do you remember when Yuka came in with this song?" Kagome laughed nostalgically. "We all thought she was mad!"

"She _was_ mad," Sango injected, a smile starting on her lips as well. "Just not crazy. That boyfriend of hers—God, for the life of me I can't remember his name—but the two of them were practically engaged. And _then-_"

"Yeah, I remember. She found out he had been cheating on her with _three different girls_—all of whom thought she was his one and only—_and_ he had been stealing money from her. The pig."

"I remember how frantic she was when she walked into practice, half an hour late!" Sango was into it now, talking fast. "Waving those papers in her hand, her eyes all red, shouting '_I have a new song! I have a new fucking song!_'"

"She just placed the instruments in everyone's hands and shouted out chords, screaming '_Faster! It has to be faster!'_ And when I tried to play my piano, she all but smashed my fingers. '_The piano is too good for that son of a bitch!_'"

Soon Yuka's voice came in, low, soft, husky, and dangerously quiet. "_There's a stain on the carpet and a memory running through my head…a bloodstain on the carpet and that memory screaming through my head…"_

"Oh God, I thought we were going to have to lock her up!" Kagome laughed, hearing her own voice come in, oo-ing softly in the background. The chorus began, and suddenly Yuka's voice was all but screaming; sounding gravelly, harsh, and beautiful.

"_You're a vampire baby, I'm the walking dead—you're a vampire baby, I've got nothing left—You're a vampire baby and you've sucked me dry—I'm drenched in your disgusting lies!_"

They stood there, marveling in the awesome sound of Yuka's voice. Sango smiled. She liked reliving the past. She looked over at Kagome to see if she had the same reaction, only to be met with an empty expression. She glanced at Sango and quickly snapped out of it, smiling brightly, but Sango could tell what she had been thinking in that moment—_how can I ever hope to compare?_

"Your CD is brilliant, Kagome." For some reason, Sango had the feeling she was talking to an inanimate object. "You know that, right?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course!" _I can't even touch where she's at. _

Sango sighed, "Come on; let's buy my dress. I still need shoes, right?"

She nodded, looking distracted. "Right…"

o

o

o

"Fiddlesticks!" Kagome examined the burnt tip of her finger, holding the hot curling iron far away from the offended hand. "I hate parties!"

She had been muttering this ever since she got home from the shopping spree, and if anyone had been around they probably would have brought out the straightjacket and white padded rooms. The party was the cause of all her woes: her burnt finger from trying to curl her hair for the party. Her red, watery eye because she had stabbed the mascara stick into her socket, preparing for the party. The call from her mother that she had missed because she had been in the shower, cleaning up for the party. It was just destined to ruin her day.

Kagome paused, trying to gather up courage, and began curling another lock of hair. The results were satisfactory—soft, romantic curls that fell loosely across her shoulders—but she still couldn't help but feel that this was a whole lot of trouble for a whole lot of nothing.

She didn't really have much to lose though. Kagome sighed, spraying a mist of hairspray to hold the curls in place. Everything was riding on this CD release—and if it wasn't successful, well…

The phone rang, but Kagome ignored it, reaching instead for the beautiful black clip she had bought, decorated with pearly white ivy, sprouting leaves and small blue blossoms. She pulled back half of her hair and clipped it, inspecting her new "half-up do".

"Hey, babe." It was Koga. Kagome wasn't really sure how she felt about this; Koga was nice, surely, but she didn't really feel anything for him, beside platonic friendship. "I've been trying to reach you all day. I thought maybe you'd like to do something tonight…?" He paused, waiting to see if she would pick up the phone. Kagome resisted the urge to laugh. Not today, wolf boy. She had a party to attend.

Koga gave up and started again. "Well, anyway, call me back when you get this, okay? I'll talk to you later, doll. Be a good girl."

_Be a good girl?_ Kagome groaned in disgust. Maybe Sango was right. Maybe it was time to officially end things with Koga. That was one thing about Sango. She was always right. Even when she was wrong.

That had been the real reason why Kagome refused to invite anyone else. Sure, going with Koga would present good publicity (that she didn't really want), as would going with any of her three friends. Besides; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi weren't freaks like she was—they enjoyed a good party.

But Sango was calm, levelheaded, and was the voice of reason. While Kagome went around bopping stalker fans on the head, Sango was there to calmly observe in the background while calling 911. Considering what had happened at the last big bash she attended, she was sure she could use a voice of reason in the back of her head—or just at her back.

Someone knocked at her door. "Kagome?" It was Sango. "We should go, we'll be late."

"Just a second!" Kagome quickly applied another layer of eyeliner and lip-gloss, checked her appearance, grabbed her purse, and opened the door. Sango looked lovely in her dress (although Kagome still thought it was a rather bland choice), and had even put her hair up in a loose, messy bun. She looked very elegant, very beautiful, and very uncomfortable.

"I don't suppose that there's any chance of me backing out now, is there?" Sango shifted awkwardly in her pointy heels, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I feel like a fool in these shoes."

"Well, you look amazing." Kagome paused, thinking of how to change the subject and put the thought from Sango's mind. "Koga just called." Whoops.

Sango sighed, stepping backwards to let her exit the apartment and lock the door. "What did he say?"

She shrugged. "He just wanted to talk, see what I was up to." There was no way Sango would ever know about the "be a good girl" comment, or the way he called her "babe" and "doll", or how she actually hadn't even answered the phone and just listened cruelly as he talked to himself. "He's a nice guy, you know."

Sango wrinkled her nose. "I don't know. He seems awfully possessive."

"Possessive? Ha!" Kagome laughed hollowly. "Good grief, what a suggestion!" Never mind the fact that he kept calling her "his woman"…

"Well, I guess it's none of my business. Besides, it'll be good publicity whenever you decide to go public with it." Sango fiddled with the delicate chain of her necklace.

"Thanks." Kagome thought for a moment. "You did say this was a movie premiere, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Exactly what movie are we seeing?"

Sango thought for a moment. "Umm…gosh, the latest Kikyo and Inuyasha movie, I think."

"Kikyo and Inuyasha?" Kagome thought for a moment. "But didn't they have that heinous public breakup a couple months ago?"

Sango shrugged. "They broke up after shooting the movie, I believe."

"So they're both going to be there, then? At the premiere?" Kagome frowned at this. The breakup of this very famous, very loved couple was all over the news. Apparently they had gone from "sweetly in love" to "hate each other's guts" in a few short days. Their fans were devastated, of course, but the whole thing had been morbidly fascinating to the public.

"I didn't think of that before." Sango didn't know much about Kikyo Koyama and Inuyasha Yuro because they were in the acting business. Also, no offense to Kagome, but they were mega famous—Sango didn't exactly operate in their circle, or have connections with their agents. "I think they're _supposed_ to both show up…but whether they actually do is something else completely."

"I hope they stay away from each other." They had reached the lobby of Kagome's apartment complex, and a limo was waiting for them outside. "I just want this whole thing to go swiftly and smoothly. Fireworks will only make it worse." She opened the door and scooted into the back seat. "Oh, who cares about them anyway? This thing has a mini bar!" She searched through the fridge and pumped a victorious fist in the air. "Yes! Diet Pepsi!"

Sango sighed, staring out the window. She felt stupid, self conscious, and worst of all, nervous. She was used to dealing with behind-the-scenes Hollywood. But when it was in your face? She wanted to run and hide like Kirara during a thunderstorm.

"Want something to drink, Sango?" Kagome had opened her can of Pepsi and was slurping happily. Sango felt a headache coming on. "We have-"

"A shot of vodka and a glass of scotch," Sango replied hoarsely. She was met with silence, and looked over to see Kagome regarding her rather strangely.

"Diet Pepsi will be fine." Sango sank down in her seat, blushing the rest of the way.

As soon as the limo pulled up, reporters and photographers swarmed up to their car, lights flashing and a loud hum of chatter.

"Look at that profile! It's Kikyo Koyama!"

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" A reporter shouted, trying to shove their way to the front.

"No—wait, the hair is too fluffy!" A photographer peered in close, their camera still clicking away.

"Then who is it?"

Kagome sighed, looking over at Sango. "How do I look? Anything in my teeth?"

Sango smiled. "You look beautiful." She turned completely business-like. "Now, Kagome, if they ask you questions, make sure to work in your CD, okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure thing, boss."

The door opened, and instantly a throng of reporters pushed up against the car. "Kagome Higurashi! It's Kagome Higurashi from The Sailor Suits!"

Kagome stepped out, smiling kindly at the cameras. She took a step out a posed as a bazillion lights went off, capturing this picture for their magazines and newspapers. Then she quickly turned around and helped Sango out of the car.

"Kagome! Kagome! Over here!" An especially eager looking young man called to her, his face bobbing up and down. "Kagome, a moment of your time!"

She was won. With a nod towards the other reporters, she stepped over to the young reporter. "Yes, sir?"

"Nobu Naga of Teen Scoop Magazine, Miss. I hear you have a new CD dropping soon?" He let the "question" hang in the air. Kagome realized she would have to make up her own question.

"Yes, it's a fusion of my own unique style mixed with the style I've gained while playing with The Sailor Suits. Be sure to check it out!" She smiled and flashed the peace sign, causing a fusillade of camera clicks.

"Are you a friend of Inuyasha's, Kagome-san?"

"Well, I don't know him personally, but I'm a big fan of his movies, so I got the invite!" Not entirely true, but it would have to do. No doubt she would be sued through Sunday if she lied and said she was good friends with the superstar.

"What do you think about the split between Kikyo and Inuyasha?"

Kagome groaned. Didn't he think it was a little rude asking her to weigh in on a relationship she knew nothing about? But that was how things went in this business.

"Well, I feel sorry for them; it was obviously a difficult break up. But I guess it's for the best." She smiled as he furiously scribbled this down. "Thank you so much!"

She returned to Sango, who looked ever so uncomfortable surrounded by cameras. "Remind me again why I'm here?"

"Because you're my best friend and you love me," Kagome replied through a forced smile, waving at the cameras. "And possibly because I forced you."

"Ha ha ha…" She replied dryly, a gentle smile on her face. She could just imagine the articles in the magazines that would go out tomorrow…"Kagome Higurashi of The Sailor Suits was spotted at the premiere of the new Inuyasha/Kikyo movie with unknown friend." Or they would edit her out of the pictures completely.

"Ok, I'm pretty much blind now." Kagome blinked, trying to get the flash out of her eyes. "And bored as a monkey with no bananas. Let's go in and watch the movie now, shall we?"

The theater was one of those old, famous, grandiose theaters, styled in Art Deco and looking almost so glamorous it was ugly. An usher herded them into the main theater and showed them their seat.

"Look! It's Kikyo Koyama!" Kagome felt like a squealing fan girl. "And she has a date!"

"Wow…how audacious…" Kikyo was the picture of elegance, her hair tied back in a low, graceful ponytail with two large strands hanging in loops down her shoulder. Her eyes were thin and dark, and her mouth was curved in a gentle smile as she leaned over and kissed her date tenderly before taking her seat. She was wearing a long, white sleeveless dress, and it looked absolutely stunning.

"And look!" Sango pointed, then caught herself, not wanting to look too obvious. "There's Inuyasha!"

Kagome glanced over. There he was, at the front of the theater, listening to someone who was enthusiastically talking to him. But his eyes were on Kikyo, and he didn't look very cheerful.

"He is rather attractive, isn't he?" Kagome liked his ears—they looked like they needed to be scratched. "That white hair…and he has a pretty good body…"

"That comes with being a hanyou, I guess." Sango shrugged. "You know, a lot of people say Inuyasha paved the way for demon celebrities. Before they were never really accepted…now, fans think of them as 'exotic'."

"Shhh!" Kagome hissed, elbowing her agent. "The movie's going to start!" Indeed, the light's had dimmed, and a voice echoed over the speaker system.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Totosai Tutsu, director of _The Witching Hour_, the film that you are about to see. I would like to take this time to acknowledge my wonderful actors, Inuyasha Yuro and Kikyo Koyama, who were...brilliant and…committed throughout the production, and without whom...this would not have been possible." Sango rolled her eyes. _Don't force yourself, Totosai. _

Kagome clapped politely along with the rest of them, but kept peeking at Kikyo (who was keeping her head held high) and Inuyasha (who was still glowering angrily). She hated to say it, but she was intrigued…she felt like a real, low-life fan girl.

"And now, without further adieu…_The Witching Hour!_"

More golf claps ensued.

It was a good movie. Not one that Sango would have made an effort to see, but she was entertained nonetheless. There was lots of action (of course, when Inuyasha could do his own stunts, why wouldn't there be?), a bit of romance (between Inuyasha and Kikyo's character, who was a witch), and that was pretty much it. Sango could see why this would be a summer blockbuster.

When the credits finally rolled up, Sango became aware of sudden movement beside her. It was Kagome—she was stretching, and stifling a yawn.

"Well, that was lovely, but I'm bushed." She looked at Sango from the corner of her eye. "I don't suppose we can skip out on the after party and go to bed early?"

Sango laughed. "I wish. I don't think it counts if we don't go to both of them. Come on, wake up, you don't want any cameramen catching you almost falling asleep. It'll be all over the papers: Kagome Finds New Inuyasha/Kikyo Movie Dreadfully Boring."

"I thought it was fine, thank you, but I always fall asleep in movie theaters." She stood up and adjusted her dress. "The whole thing is practically _designed_ to drain you. I mean, soft cushy chairs…complete darkness…late at night…what does this add up to?"

Sango coughed, thinking of the completely perverted thought she had just had. "Well, I thought maybe the blasting guns and screeching car chases would at least keep your eyes open."

"Oh come on, that's practically a lullaby." She glanced around. "Er, people are moving. Does that mean we have to move too?"

She laughed. "Come on, into the limo we go." She paused, smiling kindly in her friend's direction. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

o

o

o

o

It was worse.

Sango sighed, stirring the "punch" in her hand with the umbrella straw. There was more Vodka than anything in this mixture—she imagined poor Kagome, trying to find a drink devoid of alcohol. The girl would probably be unconscious by the time Sango found her again.

They had been separated, and the whole reason why Kagome had brought her here was null and void. So, feeling more than slightly helpless, Sango retreated into a back corner of the room, sitting on a cushion and sipping her punch. And beating up the drunk has-been stars that were trying to grope her.

Loud music with a thumping bass pulsed off of the walls, and colorful lights flashed as the mob of people bumped and grinded on the dance floor. There were so many people there, it was hard to breath—and not all of them were dancing. Kikyo and her date were making out in the corner. Actually, a lot of people were making out. And not all of them in corners.

This utterly sucked.

Well, to be fair, it pretty much sucked as soon as they arrived. Sango had gotten tired quickly of the "Who the hell is she?" comment whenever Kagome introduced her to someone. Like everyone here expected to already know everyone else. It had only been a matter of time before someone grabbed Kagome to dance…and that was the last she had seen of her. Vanishing into the crowd of people, looking panicked.

The suckification just got worse.

Sango sighed, sipping her vodka and juice, leaning her head against the wall. She felt a migraine coming on—even the walls were throbbing. Not to mention the nasty bruise on her fingers was acting up again (which she had conveniently covered with gloves). How had she done that again?

She heard a yelp and a giggle, and turned to see a man groping the backside of a rather well endowed girl. She turned around and planted a huge, suck-your-face kiss on him, and they went off, lips still connected. Sango snorted. Probably to find a place to get down and dirty. "What a horn dog…" she muttered, bringing her glass up to her lips again.

"Oh, you've got to be joking…" Sango groaned, realizing she was out of punch. "Damn!" The situation called for cursing. She stood up and made her way to the refreshments table, just bumping roughly against anyone who was in her way. She was tired of saying excuse me.

At last, relief came in the form of the refreshment table, complete with a glorious crystal bowl, filled to the brim with bright red punch. Sango examined it carefully, and to her joyful surprise, there were even fresh globs of sherbet, bobbing at the surface.

"Jackpot," She murmured, taking off her gloves to ladle the punch and ice cream into her cup.

"Fan of the punch?" A voice beside her made her jump. It was obviously male. "I have to warn you, it's-"

"-spiked, I know," Sango finished uncertainly. She turned her head to see who it was. The Horn Dog! Sango looked around for the bimbo girlfriend, but she was nowhere to be found. Damn, he worked fast…

He was looking at her closely, with one eyebrow raised. "I don't believe I've met you before. You are…?"

Sango waited for him to finish before realizing that he was waiting for her. "Oh. Yes. I'm Sango Sagawa. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to shake his, but to her surprise he grasped it gently (which was a relief, since she had unwisely put out her bruised hand), bent over, and kissed it.

"Sango Sagawa? Yes, I've heard a great deal about you. I'm Miroku Houshi." He straightened up to look her in the eye, but didn't let go of her hand. Sango was a bit taken back—he was quite good looking, with dark blue eyes and black hair pulled back in a small ponytail…

"That's quite a bruise you've got there, Miss Sango." Sango jumped and snatched her hand back, quickly fitting the glove back on.

"Ah, yes, I know…I closed my hand in the door yesterday." She suddenly thought about something he had said. "You said you've heard of me?"

"Yes, quite a lot. You're a bit famous in the behind-the-scenes-world." He smiled. His smile was smooth and sexy, and, Sango noted, practiced. "They say you're worse than a drill sergeant when it comes to your client, whom I believe is Kagome Higurashi. I've heard you're quite the professional." He winked. "Though I never imagined you would be so attractive."

Sango blinked. She was completely thrown. "Er…yes, well…umm…" His words finally sunk in. "You said behind-the-scenes-world. That means…"

"I'm an agent?" He filled in, the smile never leaving his face. "Yes, I am indeed. I'm Inuyasha's agent."

Sango felt every emotion leave her face…except complete shock. "You…you are…Inuyasha's…"

"…agent, yes. Miroku Houshi." He pressed a hand to her forehead. "Are you feeling all right, Sango?"

She swatted his hand away. "Yes, I'm fine. But _you're_ Miroku Houshi. Inuyasha's manager. Christ, I don't know why I didn't recognize that name. All this time I've been talking to Miroku Houshi…" She stared at the man she had been hearing about ever since she entered the business. "And to think, he's nothing but a glorified pervert…"

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." She laughed nervously, "It's just that…I've heard so many things about 'Inuyasha's agent'."

He looked at her. "Oh? What sort of things?"

She shrugged. "Just…that you know every trick in the book when it comes to getting things done your way. I've heard it's dangerous to do business with you." She eyed him suspiciously. "Even to talk to you…" She gulped the rest of her drink nervously. "Well, it certainly has been a pleasure-"

"Wait, Sango!" She felt uncomfortable that he was already calling her by her first name. "Why don't we sit down and have a little chat? I'd love to talk with the 'promising new agent.'"

She looked at him skeptically. "They don't really say that, do they?"

"Why, of course. I have no reason to lie; we just met." She felt strange. So if she had known him longer, he was allowed to lie? But Miroku talked quickly and smoothly, and it was hard for her to understand him. She took a sip of her drink, and he led her to a loveseat.

"So, Sango, if I've heard correctly, you're not only Miss Higurashi's agent, you're also her-"

"Personal assistant and manager of The Sailor Suits," she rattled off, taking another drink.

He whistled appreciatively. "Sounds tiring."

She nodded gratefully. "Very…I'm just drained all the time. Completely swamped every second. Really, you should see this face without makeup. _Not_ a pretty sight." She finished her drink and looked around. "Can I have another glass of punch?" He waved someone over, who took her cup and refilled it.

"And when I say it's not a pretty sight," she continued, "I don't mean that I'm an ugly old hag or anything. Heavens no." She shook her head enthusiastically.

"No one was saying you were," he interjected.

"I just mean that I'm so tired all the time, that I am pale as a ghost. No, _paler_. Just no color at all. And I have the _worst_ circles under my eyes…like a zombie, or something. Like, uh…uh…Evil Dead Two. Have you seen that movie?"

He was looking rather confused. He looked cute when he was confused. "I can't say I have…"

"Well, that's a _great_ film. Cinematic _genius_, that is. Better than the crap we saw tonight, I'll tell you." She snorted, and gulped down the last of her drink. "Refill? Please?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need anymore, Sango. It's time to stop."

She shrugged him off. "Oh, you aren't my mother. Unless…you are…" She peered at him strangely as someone took it away and replaced it with a full one. She took a sip. "Mmm…delicious…" She paused. "Where was I?"

He thought for a moment. "Evil Dead Two, I believe."

She nodded. "Right. As I was saying, work has been so hectic lately, because Kagome has her new CD coming out, and it's up to ole' Sango to think up the best release tactic." At this she rolled her eyes. "I mean, what gives? I don't have all of the answers. I don't know what the meaning of life is. But that bastard Taisho expects me to be the _fucking_ miracle kid, and he has that whole 'think of something or you're fired' bullshit over my head…" Her words were sounding very slurred now, and her head felt fuzzy. She took another sip.

Miroku was paying close attention now. "You need a release tactic?"

"Damn straight!" She finished her drink and waved the guy over. "Yoo-hoo! Waiter boy? Some booze please?"

At this, Miroku really did grab the cup away from her, shooing the waiter off. "That's enough, Miss Sango."

"You poop head." She crawled over to him. "Are you gonna make me take it back by force?"

He ignored her last comment, smelling the remnants of the drink in her cup. "Just like I thought. Date rape." He waved the waiter back. "Take the punch back into the kitchen and don't take any more out, will you? And-" He cut himself off. Mainly because Sango had just plopped down in his lap, straddling him, and was staring into his eyes.

"You know what?" She said, leaning in closely to whisper in his ear. "You are one really, really good-looking guy." She sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Am I?" He sounded amused. For a reputation as an Ice Bitch, she was really warming up to him.

"Yes sir. And do you want to know the last time I got some?" She laughed, her laugh sounding unnaturally giggly for Sango. "Well, you don't want to know. Because I have this theory…" She rolled her eyes at this, "which is complete bullshit, I realize now. But I have this theory that sex…and relationships…would interfere with my work and make my life suck more than it does already." She leaned in again, touching her forehead to his. "That's so stupid, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Definitely not wise, Miss Sango."

"I know, I know." She giggled again. "I'm just full of stupid ideas. I mean, I _think_ they're smart, but really, I just don't know how to have fun. See this bruise?"

It was hard not to see it, because Sango had shoved her hand in his face. Miroku tried to cover up his laughter by coughing. He nodded.

"Yeah, remember how I said I closed it in a door?" She snorted. "Total lie! I did it to myself, actually. On purpose"

He wasn't laughing now. "What?"

She shrugged. "Told you it was stupid. But _I _think it's smart. It helps me deal with the pain, you know?" She hitched up her skirt to show him her thighs, which were decorated with scars. "Not very attractive, are they?"

He pulled her skirt down, thinking ironically that this was the first time _that_ had ever happened. "What pain, Sango? What would make you want to do this?"

She sighed unhappily. "What wouldn't? My life kind of sucks. But shh!" She quickly held a slender finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone! It's a secret! Nobody else knows." She paused, and looked at him, leaning forward. "You know, your eyes are _really_ hot…"

Miroku regarded her sadly. "Sango-"

She grabbed him suddenly and kissed him.

As the kiss deepened, Miroku's hand found it's way to her waist—a reflex. He felt her tongue against his mouth and grinned. She was a good kisser—the lecher in him couldn't help but notice. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her when she _wasn't_ plastered.

She broke it off, panting a little, a goofy smile on her face. She leaned in, burying her face in his shoulder. "Mmm…you tasted really nice…"

She fell limp in his arms. Miroku sighed, realizing the inevitable, but lifted her head up gently just to be sure.

Yup. He knew it. Passed out cold. He looked around for the waiter, and waved him over.

"Can you go find Kagome Higurashi as quickly as possible?" He glanced at the unconscious girl in his arms. "Tell her I have a gift for her on the pink loveseat near the refreshment table."

o

o

o

o

Pain. Intense pain, radiating from behind her eye sockets. Sango opened her eyes, but the bright lights bouncing off of her skull caused her to squeeze them shut again. Plus, everything looked blurry—she couldn't make out any shapes.

What the hell had _happened_ last night?

She laid back against her pillow, trying to figure things out. The…the movie. She had watched the movie with Kagome, and then they had gone to the party, where the music had given her a headache.

But what happened _at_ the party?

Sango groaned, blood pounding in her ears. She ventured a look around the room, opening her eyes slowly so the blinding lights dimmed until they only partially caused pain to her head. She was in her bedroom—thank God—and there was a note pinned to her mirror. She stood up, her brain screaming in protest, and made her way slowly and painfully to the mirror.

She picked up the note, trying unsuccessfully to avoid her reflection. Ugh, she looked like crap. Like she had been run over by a bulldozer, or trampled by a stampede of Wildebeests. Not to mention she had a yucky taste in her mouth, and she was still wearing the dress from last night. She sighed, and read the note.

_Hey, Sango, it's Kagome—your hangover fairy godmother, here to save the day. Before you read further, go to the kitchen: there's tomato juice in the fridge, and I put some Vitamin B and Tylenol on the table for you. _

Sango trudged to the kitchen, and, sure enough, the pills were waiting for her. She took some with the tomato juice and kept reading.

_You probably can't remember anything that happened last night, so I'll fill you in. We went to the after party, we got separated, and you decided to have some of the punch—you might remember that it was heavily spiked with Vodka? Yeah, I found that out the hard way. Anyway, you had a couple of glasses, which normally would be okay, because, as we both know, you can hold your alcohol pretty well. But the drinks were drugged—with that stuff they use for date rape—so you took it a little hard. Luckily, Miroku Houshi, who you were having a conversation with before the drugs kicked in, kept an eye on you, and called me when you passed out. _

Sango gasped, parts of the conversation finally coming back to her. She remembered meeting Miroku Houshi, and she remembered thinking he was a total perv.

_After that I just had to bring you home. You woke up once and puked in the limo, but the driver said that it's okay because you don't have to pay for the new upholstery. And that's pretty much what happened. _

_I called in sick for you, so you have the entire day to recuperate. Also, Miroku Houshi asked that you would call him when you felt better. He seems like a really nice guy. His number is at the bottom. _

_I'll call you later to see how you're doing!_

_Kagome _

Sango moaned. How embarrassing…

Oh well. She would fret over this later. Now she was going to go brush her teeth, take a shower…and maybe take another nap.

She would worry about Miroku Houshi after lunch.

o

o

o

"Inuyasha, stop overreacting."

"I am _not_ overreacting!" The hanyou spat, actually causing Miroku to pull the phone away from his ear. "You saw her, I saw her, the whole _fucking_ world saw her! That little slut was making out with him the whole _fucking_ movie!"

Miroku sighed, massaging his temples. "Inuyasha, you've been separated for two months now. She was going to find someone else eventually."

"Bullshit!" Miroku could just imagine his fiery client pacing around his room, shredding pillows. "That bitch just brought him there to make me jealous!"

"Not everything is about you, Inuyasha." Miroku felt like he was talking to a brick wall. "Although I do admit, Kikyo showing up with a date and you showing up single was not exactly great for your image."

"Exactly! Exactly! I looked whipped!" He snarled, growls rumbling deep in his chest. "I looked like a little teenage boy with his heart broken, and she looked like she had already gotten over it!"

"That's pretty much what you are, Inuyasha, and she probably _has_ gotten over it." He reached for his intercom and pushed the button. "Hanna, could you bring me my lunch?"

"Don't eat while I'm talking to you! Shit, Miroku, every time we're in public together she makes me look like a freaking wimp. You have to do something. Are you doing something?"

"Yes, I'm doing something." He nodded his thanks as his secretary brought him his plateful of sushi, the takeout he had ordered from a fancy restaurant. "I have a plan, and if it works out our Kikyo problem will be solved." He took out the container of wasabi and spread a little dollop on each roll.

"What's the plan?"

Miroku sighed, taking out the customary black plastic chopsticks. "Look, you'll find out soon enough. I'm your agent, let me do my job. Now, if you don't mind, I'm expecting a call." He ignored the angry shouts coming from the receiver and hung up, digging into his sushi.

The light on his phone blinked, and he pressed the button to his secretary. "Yes, Hanna?"

"Mr. Houshi, there's a Sango Sagawa for you on line two."

He smiled, setting his chopsticks down on his plate. "Excellent."

o

o

o

Sango bit her lip nervously as she waited for the secretary to patch her through. What could he possibly want to say to her? She kept having this horrible feeling that he was going to blackmail her. He hadn't taken pictures, had he?

"Hello, Miss Sagawa, it's a pleasure to hear from you. You're feeling better, I hope?"

She was quite unnerved to hear him sound so…comfortable with her. Exactly what had they done last night?

"Mildly, thank you." It was the truth; her head still pounded, just not with the same ferocity. "I would like to apologize for what happened last night. I don't exactly remember what happened, but I'm sorry for putting you at such an inconvenience."

He grinned. _This_ was the Sango Sagawa he had heard so much about. She sounded so formal. "Nonsense, it wasn't your fault. And it was rather entertaining, I must admit."

Sango shifted uncomfortably, moving her cell phone from one ear to the other. "Not too entertaining, I hope."

"Well, it was certainly the highlight of my evening."

There was something about his tone that made Sango drum her fingers nervously on her coffee table. "I'm sorry. Meaning…?"

"Well, I never knew you were so forward."

The words made Sango freeze. "What?"

"Well, you certainly revealed quite a lot of personal information…"

This was it! He was blackmailing her!

"…And you seemed to want to move our relationship along rather quickly."

Horror filled every bone in Sango's body. "Did…we…" Her voice came out as a choke.

"Hmm? Oh, God no! Even _I'm_ not that bad."

Sango sunk into the sofa, one hand on her forehead. "So…what did we…do?" She hated using such vulgar terms, but there was really no other way to put it.

"It would be…_ungentlemanly _of me to elaborate." His voice was so cocky it made Sango's blood boil. She made a decision: she didn't like him. She really, _really_ didn't like him.

"You…you…" Her fingers were clenched in fists, digging into her palms. "You jerk!"

"Now Sango, there's no need to get mean."

"Please, it's _Miss Sagawa_," she emphasized, seething.

"I feel no need for formalities. You were so friendly last night…"

She wanted to throw the phone across the room. Nice guy indeed! "Stop saying that! You said it yourself; it wasn't my fault!"

"Of course it wasn't." The way he calmly said this made Sango bite her tongue to keep from screaming. "But I have heard that you reveal your deepest desires when you're wasted-"

"Or that you make your biggest mistakes," she shot back. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Her head was pounding "Look, I don't want to say anything I'll regret later, so let's just end this now, shall we?"

"Not so fast, Miss Sango. I have a business proposition—it's the reason why I asked you to call me."

Sango sighed, rolling her eyes. "I should have known it wasn't to see how I was doing."

He ignored that last comment. "When I said you revealed rather…personal information, most of it…some of it…was about the problems you're having right now with your job."

Sango never hated herself more. _Why_ did she drink that punch? "Go on."

"Mainly that precious release tactic you're looking for to help Miss Higurashi's CD."

Now she really would be fired. "It's a problem I can fix on my own, Houshi."

Man, she sounded pissed. "Well, I believe we can help each other out."

This was suspicious. "How?" She asked cautiously. She was prepared for a spiel, and she wasn't disappointed.

"For a CD release, you want to get Miss Higurashi's name out there—you want her picture in the papers, followed by the caption: Kagome Higurashi spotted in Café. Her new CD drops September First!"

"Yes, of course. But Kagome doesn't have that kind of notoriety yet."

"Ah, but Inuyasha—my client—does."

Sango felt her heart sink. "Oh no…"

"We can't afford another embarrassing episode like last night," he continued. "Kikyo and Inuyasha's split was a major wound to his image, and now that she has found someone else, we need Inuyasha to have someone else as well so he looks like he's over the relationship."

Sango wanted to prevent the inevitable. "So tell him he has to get a girlfriend. You seem like the type of man who would do that."

He sighed. "I would, but here's the problem: Inuyasha _isn't_ over the relationship. Not at all. I mean, he won't admit it, but he hasn't even _started_ looking at girls again."

Sango shrugged. "Maybe he's gay?"

The laughter that filled the other end made Sango cringe. "If you knew him personally, you would know how doubtful that is. But really, the only way Inuyasha will find someone else and save himself from any further humiliation is if I—we—find him a girlfriend, and set them up for publicity purposes."

"I don't follow." Actually, she did, but she just wanted a better explanation.

"I want to arrange a deal with you where Kagome Higurashi would be Inuyasha's girlfriend. In name and face only, of course—we just need them to act like a couple for the public. It will give Inuyasha someone to take to his public events, where it's crucial that he looks like he's moved on—without actually forcing him to move on and commit to an actual relationship. And it will give Kagome the publicity she needs to get that record out."

Sango felt nauseous. "Why does he need a relationship? If I've heard correctly, before Kikyo Inuyasha was quite the ladies man. He could just have a different girl on his arm each time; I'm sure you would have many volunteers."

Miroku made a no-no-no sound in the back of his mouth. "Sango, dear, what do you know about relationships? That's not moving on, and his fans will notice. That would just be taken as some rebound action to take his mind off of Kikyo." He sighed. "And that's exactly what it would be."

"I don't fully understand." She thought for a moment. "Well, I do, but…let me get this straight. You want Kagome and Inuyasha to pretend to be…a couple?"

"Exactly. As I said, it would benefit both parties."

Sango shook her head. "I don't like it. I don't like playing with love like it's a means to an end."

"Sango, in this business, that's all love is. Don't tell me you're a hopeless romantic?"

"No, but Kagome sure is. She'll never agree to it." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "The answer is no, Houshi."

"I'm surprised, Sango."

He had something up his sleeves. She was sure of it—the telltale dread she felt was a sign. "And why is that?"

"Even with the threat of losing your job over your head, you're still willing to say no to an offer."

If Sango had been eating anything, she would have choked. "What? How did…when…how do you know that?"

He sounded nonchalant. "I have my sources."

"Yeah, if that source is me with drugs in my system," she snorted. She was quiet, and he was quiet—he was waiting for her to change her mind.

She didn't want to. Change her mind, that is. She wanted to shoot him down, grind his hopes under the heel of her sensible black shoes, laughing at him as they turned to dust.

But she couldn't. Because it was an idea, and it was a damn good idea. An idea that would work.

"We…" she swallowed. "We would need to sign a contract."

"Naturally."

"I don't really have time to write one up, so…"

"I'll have my lawyer do it."

She looked around her apartment, trying to gather strength. "I have to know that this isn't a trick…that you aren't holding anything back."

"Everything I have has been laid out on the table."

They were quiet once more. Waiting, always waiting…but Sango already knew what her answer would be.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet.

"What's that?"

"**Yes**." Her voice was firm and forceful. "The answer is yes."

She could just imagine that smarmy grin on his face. "Excellent. Contact your lawyer and inform Miss Higurashi—we'll meet to sign the contract on Monday."

Sango hung up without saying good-bye. What, exactly, had she just gotten herself into?

Well, one thing was for sure.

Kagome would murder her.

o

o

o

o

o

A/N: Ah, a pact with the devil! Till next time, friends. Oh, and I'm looking for a beta, because I'm horrible at editing…..any suggestions?


End file.
